Secrets
by valentines-hater
Summary: [On Hold]Aradia Riddle, heir to the Dark Lord as well as many other pretigous families, was never normal, but part of that could be beacuse she grew up as muggleborn Hermione Granger...Dark Hermione
1. 1

**

* * *

Chapter 1- (August 10)**

"Hermione?" said a deep voice, one that belonged to a just waking man.

"Huh?" she said as her heavy eyelids slowly fluttered open.

"You're beautiful when you're sleeping, didja know that?" A sly smile crept onto her swollen lip, as she cuddled even closer to the man that she had loved since the beginning of second term, in her third year.

She ran a manicured finger down his washboard abs, the Quitcith really paid off. "Yea I know I am."

"Mia?" She smiled at her knew nickname.

"Yea?"

"I…umm…er…I think…no I know that I am, er, in love with you," he began drawling a deep breath. "I love you a lot, and well, since you only have a year left of school we could…should do something bigger," he finally finished.

"There isn't much bigger than what we did last night," She bit her bottom lip nervously and slowly processed what he had just said. "You mean…are you sure?"

"Yes I know I am," he smiled. _'I wish I had a ring._' "Hermione Elizabeth Granger will you please marry me after your seventh year?" His hope seemed to linger on each word.

A tear of happiness crept down her face, "Of course I will!" She said almost at a yell and rolled on top of him giving him the most passionate kiss that they had ever shared.

* * *

**Flash back to 4 weeks before (July 14)**

"That was," Hermione panted. She and him had been snogging out on the porch for the last ten minutes.

"Wow," he finished. He was her boyfriend of six months Ronald Weasley. Hermione felt a little different. She knew Ron wasn't the one for her but she tried to love him, she wanted to love him but it just felt well wrong.

'Hermione! You need to stop this! Ron isn't the one that you've wanted to be with since third year is he?'

_'Well no but,'_

_'No bloody buts!'_

_'Fine then, then I guess I should tell him later, but not now!'_

_'There you go with the buts!'_

_'Urgg!'_

_'Fine just bloody say goodnight!' _

She leaned in and gave him a short kiss bidding him good night, then walked though the big red oak door_._

_ 'Easy wasn't it?'_ her conscience said.

_'That bloke will believe anything!'_

* * *

"Mum? Dad?" Hermione called into the open space of the tan foyer. _'Why are the suitcases packed?'_ After no one answered for about five minutes she said, "Hello?" _'Something isn't right…'_

"Oh hi honey we're upstairs!" The voice sound far away, it sounded different from her mother's normal honey-sweet voice.

"So why are the suitcases packed?" She yelled as she climbed up the fourteen solid oak stairs.

"We," her mom stressed the '_we'_ part. "We are going to America!" Hermione rolled her eyes. _'I bloody hate this! Thinks she can just spring anything on me!' _

_'Take out the earrings you fool!' _Hermione grabbed the sliver studs that hung in her freshly pieced ears. She had told Ron that it was something she always wanted but her mum always said no. So Ron brought her to an ear-piercing pallor and got a sliver stud in his left ear while she got one in her right, and two in her left (one in her lope the other in her cartilage). She had gotten the extra one because Ron had to pay for two piercing but her refused to get one in each ear, said it would make him look like a 'bloody freaking fag!' in Ron's own words.

"So why are we going, and why didn't you tell me before today?" Hermione's voice asked monotone. It was a trait that she picked up from her charms, herbology, and potions partner Draco Malfoy.

"We-er- aren't goin with you right away, Hun," her father told her.

"Huh?" _'They actually think that I'm flying in a stupid airplane by myself!' _Composing her self, still careful not to show any emotions. "But mother didn't you just say that **_we_** are going together?"

"Herms, we just need to take care of a few things," her mom told her.

"Like?" Hermione hated prying but this was one of the times.

"We're goin to a marriage consoler beforehand," her father blurted out.

"Then are we really going to go to see her family? Or you gonna send me and not take me back, huh?" Hermione felt horrible at want she had said but still kept her face emotionless.

"Yes, we're going to go visit your mom's family in New York City. Your aunt Rhiannon, your uncle Marquise, and Cousin Olivia. And no we won't not follow."

She glared at her parents and composfully walked out of her parent's room down the hall.

"Well honey you should go and start packing, Hun," her father yelled as she left the room and entered the coffee-colored hallway.

"Umm, yea, er, right." She mumbled under her breath. _'I think that I will owl Ron first, I hope he won't hate me,'_ she said to herself.

"That sound like a great idea. But go to bed soon, you're leaving bright and early tomorrow morning," he dad yelled as she shut her door.

* * *

_'I hate them! They are bloody sending me away to do want see bloody America? Bet there ain't anything to do in America though.'_

_ 'Well, Olivia did say that there are a lotta hot guys in New York.'_

_' Granger stop, Ron, remember Ron!'_

_'No don't remember you are ending it tonight!'_

_ 'Er, right, ending it with Ron, my boyfriend Ron.'_

She took out a spare piece of parchment. _'Where is the damn quail?'_ She asked her self right before fining it under another piece of parchment.

_Dearest Ron,_

_ There is an ache inside my soul; I can feel it in my bones as a shaky hand pens this letter. You know that in my heart I will always have a spot for you, but I regretfully must tell you that our relationship is over. I am going to America for the remanded of the summer. I cannot force you to stay with me, so I believe that we should break up. This was you can have your freedom._

_I only just found out about my trip, right after our, umm, snogfest on my front porch. I am going to America to see my mum's sister's family. I wish dearly that I could take you with me. I do love you but there is no way out of this. I did ask if I could go to the Burrow but the said no. To make it worse my aunt, uncle and cousin are all muggles! _

_ Muggles! Oh Merlin I won't be able to finish my homework! Now for sure I won't get head girl! Urgg! Sometimes I believe that my parents are just to bloody full of themselves they don't seem to care about me, or my wishes at all! I'll be back of the seventeenth of August. Then I can go to Diagon Alley with you, Ginny, and Harry on the nineteenth. See you the second that I can._

All my love,

Hermione

She couldn't stand to tell him that her parents were going counseling, or that she didn't really love Ron.

As she tied the letter to her owl's foot a tear crept down her cheek_. 'So many lies!' _

_'Ahh but it is for the best deary.'_

_ 'I hate you!' _

_'You don't hate me I am your conscience. If you hate me then you would hate yourself! An I know that you don't hate yourself in anyway at all.'_

_'That's what you think!' _Hermione ran to the bathroom and while in her once pure white bathroom she began cut herself with her razor, nothing horrible bad but it made her feel so much better, knowing that for once she could control her life. Even if it meet dirtying her hands.

Ok I had to re-write some of this chapter, the plot changed a little! Please review I will love you for it!! PLEASE!!!!!!!! It will help me update faster… (wink wink)

Valentines-hater!


	2. 2

My favorite person in the whole Avery88 the only one that has reviewed!

**Chapter 2**

_July 21_

Hermione had been wondering around the mansion for a week now. She had discovered many of the secrets of the house, and the enchanting beauty in some of the rooms that had been neglected since her relatives moved in six months beforehand. Hermione had discovered a library on the forth floor. The selves were lined in alphabetical order, any topic that you were looking for could be found there. Hermione spent the first three days since she had found the room cleaning it, it was horrible for the poor books to sit covered in dust.

She soon began to fill alone in the house, like an intruder. Her parents had yet to arrive, her aunt and uncle are never home, and Olivia had disappeared into the mists of the creaky mansion.

On the eighth dreadful day at the old manor Hermione was frantically searching for books that she had yet to read. Most of them only took a few hours then the story was over, but she had already read about 93% of all the books in the room. She decided to look threw the solid red cherry wood desk that sat in front of the old fireplace that she had gotten to go at a stead pace for sometime now, a matter of days.

The desk was done in exquisite detail. The draw handles were made of sliver, and each handle had a saying and a symbol encrypted upon its glassy surface. The symbols were recognizable to Hermione, she had seen them once before in Ancient Runes. The mystery of the desk began to unfold, according to the numbers and saying next to it, the desk held some sort of saying or prophecy. So far she had…

_1- _hmift liuok yonvadet _(one ancient bond)_

2- luioj djithkkjsa kdjiedga kiohjg wo fkjgor geindg _(four different two from gender)_

3- djhf sdiierha k djhfnsmcue _(come ­­­­­­­­­­­­ and )_

4- piuqte iw fasdnie wo he drefsk _(bringing from the )_

5- kio fligki irt fgijtr kio fligki irt a he fasdnie o uhnek _(one give one give to the a life)_

6- kio fligki tri he inouhehgb kio fligki irt he fasdnie uhnek _(one take the one give the life)_

7- he fasdinie flighi tri hiandf wo he drefsk _(the take from the ) _

_'Odd, quite odd,'_ Hermione thought to herself. She was not able to decipher all of the prophecy or whatever it was. It seemed to be in a laugue that she knew but she didn't.

Hermione only saw Olivia at breakfast, and dinner. She saw her aunt and uncle at breakfast if she was lucky. She had seen Olivia for the first time since breakfast on the ninth day at the house and decided to follow her cousin, to see what she was doing every day. Hermione decided to follow her. She seemed to go into the attic staircase and thought she heard an 'Alohamora' from he cousins lips.

_**'I will dedicate  
  
**_

_**And sacrifice my everything for just a second's worth  
  
**_

**Of how my story's ending**

_**And I wish I could know if the directions that I take**_

_'She can't be a witch! No, she's a muggle!' _

_'But you heard her say it!'_

_ 'Did not!' _

_'Yes you did!'_ Hermione made her way to the staircase. Sure enough the door was locked. The young witched pulled out her wand. _'Alohamora!'_ The lock made a faint 'click' and she walked into the room. Then she crawled in the dark up to the top of the staircase. She was afraid to get caught.

_**And all the choices that I make won't end up all for nothing  
  
**_

_**Show me what it's for  
  
**_

_**Make me understand it  
  
**_

_**I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer  
  
**_

_**Is there something more than what I've been handed?**_

There stood Olivia, Hermione watched the flicks of her wand. Heard the spell's that came off of her lips. _'No, it can't be. I'm the only bloody witch in this family!'_

_'Why did mom live to me? Telling me that I was a muggle all my life.'_

_**I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer**_

_**Help me carry on  
  
**_

_**Assure me it's ok to use my heart and not my eyes  
  
**_

_**To navigate the darkness**_

_"Accio_ cauldron!" Olivia then conjured a cauldron from the corner of the room._ 'She is a witch!' _

_'Oh my Merlin!' _

_'That could mean…'_

"Yes you are a pure blood. From an ancient line as well, one of the most fear ones in our world." The voice belonged to Olivia but her eyes were glazed over, like it was a real seeing from Trelawny.

"No, I mean, how?"

"Your parents lied to protect you, you aren't Hermione Elizabeth Granger. That might be what you are called but it is not you."

"What do you mean not me?" Confusion flooded her head.

_**Will the ending be ever coming suddenly?**_

_  
**Will I ever get to see the ending to my story?**_

_  
**Show me what it's for**_

_

  
  
**Make me understand it**

****

_

"Your real name is Aradia Desdemona Riddle. There are only four people that are the true heirs to the Hogwart's houses. You are one of them, a friend to you at school, though she is in none of your classes except from meals. The other two are males. You know them both. You are even promised to one of them." Olivia came out of the trance and looked eyes with Hermione.

_**I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer**_

**_Is there something more than what I've been handed?  
___**

**_I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer  
  
__So when and how will I know?_**

"Hermione wait!!" Olivia yelled after her cousin as she fled down stairs to find her parents, and then it hit her.

'_Are the my real parents?' _

_'I'm related to Voldemort?' _

_'I am promised to someone I know?' _

She ran into the sunroom chatting with her aunt and uncle, by the fireplace she saw a flowerpot. "Floo powder!" Then she looked from her aunt to her uncle to Olivia, "I hate you! I hate you all!" She screamed.

"Hermione dear? What are you talking about?"

"Shut-up! I'm a Riddle! I'm leaving!" With that she threw a little bit of green powder in the fireplace and yelled, "Granger household!" Green flames ran over her but by the time she blinked she was in her house but not alone.

"No, but," her father tried.

"I thought I said to be bloody quite! Now back to where I was! My loyal deatheaters want to see my heir! I do not care if I'll have to kill you both first!"

"No," she heard her mother squeak.

"I need my daughter back, she can go live the rest of the summer with the one she betrothed to, and they have a manor in the Canary Islands. They also show their wealth, not live in a horrible shack with the child that will create a child that will be the down fall to Dumbledore!"

"H-how?" Her mom asked.

"Oh well, it rather a funny story, Aradia is one of the only four people that are true heirs to the house. A young Ms. Wealsey is the heir to Hufflepuff, as where my heir is the heir to the Ravenclaw. The other two are males. She know them both, and I am sure that you are aware that she is promised to one of them."

She heard her mother let out a whimper. The hissing voice that belonged to Voldemort spoke again as Hermione grasped her wand even tighter in her hand. "Why haven't you told her the truth? Why have two of my loyal deatheaters tell my daughter that she a mudblood?

"S-sorry we just wanted to keep her as long as possible, My Lord."

"What my wife means My Lord, is that she wanted to kept Hermi-Aradia safe and unexposed for as long as possible so now she can befriend Potter. We were going to tell her after first year but she came home ranting about Harry Potter, if she wasn't exposed than she could befriend him, My Lord please forgive her for her mistake..."

"Silence! Hand me your wand Arabelle," He commanded.

"Yes my Lord," with that her mother bowed as she hand him her wand.

_"Cruico!"_ Voldemort yelled as her mother began twitching in pain.

"Alexander fetch your child."

"Yes, My Lord. I shall go and get her from America."

"That is not where she is," he hissed.

"My Lord, where is she exactly?"

"She is hiding behind the counter now go, and she does have her wand."

"Yes My Lord."

"Her-Aradia come out."

_'No_,' Hermione thought to herself.

"I will not hurt you."

Hermione jumped up, "_Stupify_!" Her "father" fell back on to the kitchen tile.

"A temper you have, one inherited from me no less."

"I am not related to you!"

"Sit. I shall explain."

Hermione took a seat and looked at him, if her were her real father she would look something like him. "Why do I not look like you, if I am your heir?"

"A glamour, I will remove it," With a wave of her "mothers" wand she looked at her skin and watched it ripple. Her golden tan skin turn ivory and her fingers elongated then Voldemort summoned a mirror.

"It's not me," was all that she could say. Her bushy brown hair smoothed out and became black as midnight on a new moon, her eyes changed from brown to an icy purple with violent specks. Her round red lips became a paler shade and thinned out she was even a few inches taller around 5 foot 6 instead of 5 foot 2 and a half.

"My daughter, I have waited so long for this day, now I will take of the memory charm and you will remember what happened from the time you were born to the day you came to the Granger household. 'Laleivate', you may ask questions.

"What were you saying about a child?"

"It is part of a prophecy.

hmift liuok yonvadet. luioj djithkkjsa kdjiedga kiohjg wo fkjgor geindg djhf sdiierha k djhfnsmcue piuqte iw fasdnie wo he drefskkio fligki irt fgijtr kio fligki irt a he fasdnie o uhnek kio fligki tri he inouhehgb kio fligki irt he fasdnie uhnek, he fasdinie flighi tri hiandf wo he drefsk."

"Parsletongue."

"Yes my daughter, translated it means; one ancient bond. Four heirs two from each gender will come together and unite, bringing a child into the world. One shall give the child happiness; one shall give the child life. The child shall rid the world of all impurities."

"And I'm the one to give the child life?"

"Yes, but you won't raise the child. Nor will your husband, the other to heir will."

"And the child shall come into play for you, how father?"

"It shall come from your engagement, from your wedding, from your first child! The one that will carry out our plans as long as it's by him," he said looking at her eyes.

"By whom exactly?" Hermione seethed.

"That boy. The one that you must marry."

"His name being?"

"Why don't we go pay him a visit?"

_**How much further do I have to go?  
  
**_

_**How much longer until I finally know?**_

_**In front of me  
  
**_

_**Show me what it's for**_

**__**

They flooed to a manor and a deatheater covered in a black robe bowed and kissed my fathers feet. 

"Get your son, I have brought his bride," father hissed at the man.

"Dragon!" He yelled up the staircase of black marble. "Dragon the Lord is here with your bride?"!

A young man appeared at the top of the stairs, Aradia couldn't see him. "My what? Father did you say bride?"

"Yes now get down her now and see Our Lord and Our Lady!"

"Our Lady?"

"Dammit Dragon stop asking questions! My Lord I am sorry please forgive him he is young," the man said in a low almost whisper.

"It is okay, I shall let Aradia decide if she wishes to punish him or not," they turned to me.

"I-I believe a Cruico couldn't h-hurt," I stared into my fathers red eyes.

"You may have the honor." Just then the boy bound into the room, he bowed and kissed the hems of my father and my cloaks.

My father looked at me, "If you are to marry me then I wish to see your face, then I will decide what to do with you," the boy bowed and proceeded to take off his hood.

_**Make me understand it**_

_  
**I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer**_

_  
**Is there something more than what I've been handed?**_

_

  
**I've been crawling in the dark looking for the answer**

****

_

"Draco Malfoy!" She screamed he looked at her and smirked not having a clue who she was.

* * *

Ok sorry I had to revamp the story hope you guys like it! Please review I'm begging…. Wow this is a really long chapter...I dont own anything but the plot...

Valentine-haters


	3. 3

**Last time**

_"You may have the honor." Just then the boy bound into the room, he bowed and kissed the hems of my father and my cloaks. _

_My father looked at me, "If you are to marry me then I wish to see your face, then I will decide what to do with you," the boy bowed and proceeded to take off his hood.___

_"Draco Malfoy!" I screamed he looked at me and smirked not having a clue how I was._

**Now**

"My daughter how do you know young Mister Malfoy?" her father asked her, she wanted to scream and yell about the git that she would be forced to marry but knew that it wouldn't accomplish anything. _'I know Malfoy from school, you know that nice, sweet person that everyone loves while young Mister Malfoy is exactly the opposite!' _but that would not be a successful answer.

"Father we go to school together," she said trying to keep an emotionless face, like Malfoy always wore around school.

"My Lord my I speak freely to your gorgeous daughter?" Draco asked his head still bowed.

"Such manner he has Lucius, I believe that he will make a wonderful successor. Yes boy you may, and pick up your head!" Malfoy's head shot up and for once his eyes showed some time of emotion what was it? Lust? Pity? Thankfulness? She could not decide.

"My Lady I don't believe that I know you, I mean such a goddess like yourself would stick out like a sore thumb at Hogwarts, between the horrendous teenage problems and the muggle-borns, and mudbloods," Draco was complementing her, now how often did that happen?

"I believe that you did know me, in fact we had at least a class or two together since first year," Hermione smiled seductively.

"Lucius I believe that we should leave the children-" but he was cut off.

"Father, I do not wish to be classified as a mere child. I hold as much power as you do, if not more. And if, " she thought for a moment. "If I need to perform Avada Kedavra or a muggle to prove that I am not a child then I will do it. I also believe that Draco does not prefer to be called a child. Isn't that right?" She bit her bottom lip hoping that he would agree, and then it hit her. _'I said that I would perform Avada Kedavra on a muggle no less! What is happening to me?'_

"Young Mister Malfoy is your option the same as my daughter's?" The Dark Lord asked.

"My Lord I do believe that she has a point but, I shall be called mud if that is what you want to call me."

"No spine Lucius, no spine at all," He said in a whisper though Draco heard it.

"No spine huh? Do you wish to see spine?" Draco glared at the Lord; he got a glare in return, so he continued. "I hate being considered a child, a child is an innocent child, and I have seen too much to be innocent! I hate that even the teacher talk down to me! So My Lord I do NOT wish to be called a child!" Draco bellowed.

"My Lord he does not know what he speaks, please grant forgiveness. He didn't-" Lucius stopped when Voldemort held he wand to his throat.

"Now I see where his lack of spine comes from, _Cruico_!" With that Lucius fell to the floor twitching. "Draco, I would prefer if," Malfoy swallowed loudly. "You spoke that why more often. Now both you and Adrian go to the library while I-" he thought for a moment. "-Speak with your father." He glared at the couple in front of him. "Maybe you could go and teach Adrian a few Dark spells and she could perhaps tell you about her life, since on August 12th I want an heir by no later than two years, understood?"

"Yes father," Adrian said spitefully, _'except there will be no wedding I refuse to marry that ferret!'_

"Yes My Lord." Draco said then grabbed Hermione's hand and led her to the library. "So," Draco started after they left the room and he had released her hand. "What house are you in?"

"Not yours," Hermione seethed.

"Then which house?" Draco tried, knowing that if she could perform an Avada he should hold his tongue.

"You guess," she smirked.

"Well your aren't in Hufflepuff because Hufflepuff had no classes with the Slytherins. So you must be in Ravenclaw," he deducted as we led her though a camber that was lined in black carpet and deep green walls. The house lighting came from a chandler hang about midway down the chamber; Hermione looked at the ceiling and noticed that it was bewitched like the Great Hall at Hogwarts.

"And why couldn't I be in Gryfindor?" Adrian asked catching him total off guard.

"Well, barely any purebloods are in that house except for the weasel, the weaselette, and I few other. Plus no one evil has ever came out of Gryfindor."

"And who says that I'm evil?" She asked completely appalled by his last statement.

"You're the Dark Lord's heir, his only child, not to mention that you haven't surfaced since you were nine! Then you openly stated that you would perform the killing curse in order to prove your point I mean doesn't that sound evil?" Draco smirked. _'I am right and she knows it.'_ "Face it love, I know you and I know that you are evil."

"Draco Malfoy! You do not know me! Not at all! I am not evil! I am a pure hearted Gryfindor! You don't even no my name! And the whole killing curse thing was an empty statement!"

"Fine then tell me about yourself! Tell me where you've been since you were nine, how you lived, where, and your name. Let me get to know you for Merlin's sake!" '_There it was again that flicker of expression in his eyes. But was it? Pleading?'_

"Fine," Hermione said but stopped when Draco pulled open the door to the library. The high arched ceilings were done the same way as the chamber, the flooring was of black marble with sliver swirls in it and the walls were done in sliver that matched the floor. The windows were draped in black satin the fell to the floor, and the bottom of the curtains had a sliver serpent designed in it and was moving like the wizard paintings. Draco led her to the middle-back portion of the room and motioned for her to sit in one of the black squashy armchairs. They were sitting in front of the fire, which was a cool sliver color giving off wisps of sliver vapor.

"So your in Gryfindor?"

"Yes."

"Where have you been the last eight years?"

"My mother placed me with two deatheaters, a husband and wife, before she died."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did she place you with two deatheaters?"

"Oh, for my safety and when my father came back to power they would give me back."

"Then why weren't you given back in first year?"

"They wanted a child, but because I was the child I was raised muggle, so they didn't wan to give me back because I was there key to peaceful lives."

"Oh, so you were raised muggle?"

"Yes."

"What's your name because I think I should have known you, I slightly tease the mudbloods."

"Slightly," she took a deep breath, "Ferret?"

"Wh-what?" He asked looking if possible paler.

"I said 'slightly ferret.' Ferret being short for Malfoy the amazing bouncing ferret."

"Only a few people call me that, Potty, Weasel, Toad-boy, Weaselette, and Mud-" He stopped.

"Hi my name is Muddy," she mocked.

"You what? V-V-Voldemort's daughter? I should have known! Oh Merlin I have to marry Granger!"

"You know my name isn't Granger anymore, it's Riddle you git, and don't tempt me to 'Cruico' you, because I will. No I mean, shit! It's like I'm getting evil and I can't tell right from wrong, and Draco…" She stopped and started sobbing, tears feel from her eyes like rain during a hurricane. Draco without realizing that she was Granger pulled her into an embrace and let her just cry.

* * *

God this chapter sucks, review please!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you sign your review I'll review your story!!!

1) What is beta?

2) Should Adrian get it contact with Harry and Ron?

3) Should she fall in love with Draco or someone else?

Valentines-hater

* * *

Thank you to...

Miss Becky Malfoy-yes dark!

Avery-88-you are differnetly one of them!

Ruth3- It'll clear up soon

and... Gr8Sk8er, Auburn Lily, Lindsey, Haystack8190, Jedi padme amidala vador, J.N. Cahill, MioneMalfoy17, Hermyandron4evr, Jill, the, Fionger, Seraphina Henly!

Sorry if i forgot your name!! So sorry!


	4. 4

**Last Time**__

_"You what? V-V-Voldemort's daughter? I should have known! Oh Merlin I have to marry Granger!"_

"You know my name isn't Granger anymore, it's Riddle you git, and don't tempt me to 'Cruico' you, because I will. No I mean, shit! It's like I'm getting evil and I can't tell right from wrong, and Draco…" She stopped and started sobbing, tears feel from her eyes like rain during a hurricane. Draco without realizing that she was Granger pulled her into an embrace and let her just cry.

**Now**

Hermione awoke the next morning to a strange warmth surrounding her. She felt an arm wrapped around her waist, and then saw a strand of her own black hair in her face then it all came back.

"Malfoy! My father is going to kill you!" She screamed. Draco's eyes popped open.

"Huh? What?" Then he noticed Adrian (Her and Hermione are the same person.) "Oh, mo-mo-morning Adrian," He said through a yawn. Then it hit him, he spent the night in the library with the Dark Lord's daughter in his lap. "Shit."

"God! Draco don't bring me to him," Adrian said in a whisper. He looked at her and stared into her amethyst orbs.

"What are you talking about? Don't bring you down to him? If we disappear I'll be killed and you'll be punished. And if your father and my father are anything alike then punishment is not a good thing…" Draco trailed off.

"Fine then I'll go downstairs by myself. I'll let them think that I was…reading…and that you slept in your own room, or at least on a different coach or air chair or whatever. Malfoy-er Draco please don't let me get you in trouble it was my fault. My entire fault. Merlin I can't do anything right! First I'm giving away when I was nine. What the hell did I do to deserve that? And then I'm...well…I'm acting like his daughter…" She broke down crying again.

"Addy, please stop the tears. That's the first thing that you'll learn in the Malfoy house; do not cry, crying equal emotions, and emotions are weak. You can't cry in front of your father, at least I don't think that it's a good idea…" He was cut short.

"Where is the bathroom? I'm going to go and try to look descent, you should do the same."

"Come on I'll show you, I'll be back in twenty minutes. That way we can be down stairs before breakfast starts, being late won't be a good idea."

"He stopped in front of a door and she walked into the magnificent bathroom. It was done dark blues and creams. The wall color was a deep blue, but the floor sink and bathtub were all done in a cream marble with swirls off black in it. Then she realized that she didn't have time to stare and awe at the beauty off the bathroom, she only had twenty minutes. After a quick shower Hermione looked at her self in the mirror, and gazed at her black hair and purple misty eyes.

"You look lovely, dear," the mirror stated causing her to jump.

"Er-do you have a blow drier, for my hair?" She asked the mirror hoping it would give her some guidance.

"No dear but magic can help," the mirror than showed her, her reflection with dry hair. "Do you want your hair up or down? Or would you like to pick out your outfit first, darling?"

"Let's start with the outfit."

Before Adrian could open her mouth the mirror had her in a black and amethyst outfit. She was wearing a black tee-shirt that said in purple," Can't handle this" and was wearing a show black skirt.

"Umm, maybe another outfit?"

"Yes dear, sorry forgot how conservative you are." Then she was wearing a deep purple and black plaid skirt, with a halter black top. She also was wearing cute back sandals that dressed down the outfit considerably. "Yes dear that is the outfit."

"Okay now for my hair," Adrian thought out loud. "Can you make it straight and add some purple highlights?"

"But of course!" And in a blink of an eye her hair was done.

"Now for make-up, deary!" The mirror said with enthusiasm.

"Don't get many people here do you?"

"The mirror simple sighed and said, "No deary. So what do you what your make-up to look like?"

"Umm, just black eyeliner. Under my eye and on the lid, oh can you add massacre and a lip gloss that's clear, but with a purple tint?"

"Yes, love. Now off with you." The mirror smiled as the bathroom door clicked open. "I will see quite often now."

Draco came down the hallway seeing Adrian and eyed her outfit, the skirt show thighs but wasn't sluttish like what Parkinson wore. The top showed her slim shoulder blades and Draco bit his lip so that no thoughts would enter his teenage mind. "Milady are you ready?"

Adrian turned around; he was clad in black semi-baggy pants, and a black polo shirt. "Now or never," she said with a smirk that was up there with infamous Malfoy smirk. He offered her his arm and she took it then they walked down to the kitchens, five minutes to spare. Draco sat her across the table from him. "My Dark Lady will you please take this seat?" he said as her pulled out her chair.

Then as she was about to thank him Lucius and the Dark Lord entered the room. "My Lord," Draco said bowing his head.

"Please Mister Malfoy do not act like your father and snivel at my feet. Call me sir for now, and after the wedding maybe father," Voldemort said with a smirk, however he did not see the look on his heir's face as she felt a rock drop in her stomach remembering that she was promised to Draco.

"Yes sir," Draco said looking up.

"My Lady," Lucius said going to kiss her shoes.

"Don't you put that foul mouth near me Malfoy, I may be getting married to our son, but I want nothing to do with you sniveling ass," she seethed.

"Yes, My Lady." Breakfast was eaten in silence, then they retired into the drawing room then her father began to talk.

"Where did the two of you go last night?" They exchanged glances.

"My Lo-Sir, we went to the library on the top floor, then I went to bed as she stayed there asleep on an arm chair."

"Don't lie to the Dark Lord boy!" Malfoy roared as he whipped out his wand and muttered 'Cruico!' Adrian had only enough time to step in the way and the blinding red beam hit her she only felt a little tingle in her chest, then she hiccupped a red bubble, the bubble was the Crutacius Curse.

* * *

Sorry that it took me so long! I promise to update more often if I get any reviews…if I don't I'll still update b/c i like my story!


	5. 5

Sorry that it has taken me so long really I am.

* * *

**Last Time**

_"My Lo-Sir, we went to the library on the top floor, then I went to bed as she stayed there asleep on an arm chair."_

_"Don't lie to the Dark Lord boy!" Malfoy roared as he whipped out his wand and muttered 'Cruico!' Adrian had only enough time to step in the way and the blinding red beam hit her she only felt a little tingle in her chest, then she hiccupped a red bubble, the bubble was the Crutacius Curse._

**Now**

"How did she?" Draco started to ask.

"Apparently my daughter has a few tricks up her sleeve," the Dark Lord hissed.

Lucius stared at Adrian. '_How did she do that? Know one can deflect an unforgivable.'_

"You are a despicable worm, I couldn't even call you a man!" Adrian roared. Her purple eyes darkened. She stared at him, unaware that she was lulling him into a trance; these were some of the power that she had gotten only a week or so before. "You will not perform any other curses on Draco ever again! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes my Lady."

Adrian turned to her father; "I do not want to call him my father in law. I refuse. " Then she snapped her fingers and a small house elf appeared. "Excuse me father, Draco, I'm goin to retire to a room upstairs, do not come looking for me." Then she turned to the elf.

"How may Bubbles help you miss?"

"So me to my chambers, I feel that I will be coming here more often."

"Yes Mistress Adrian. Follow bubbles, she will show you to your chamber, with that she turned on a heel and left the room.

"Sir my I follow her? I know the consequences, I do not care."

"My boy, you may just don't get killed. I have yet to even figure her out." With that Draco sprinted upstairs almost flying to his cambers knowing the bubbles would bring her to the room across the hall.

"Oy Addy!" her called to her.

"Draco I said 'don't follow me.'"

"I know what you are."

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"I thought you might have been last night. As you cried it started to rain, and your tear were made of blood. Then you put Lucius into a trance, Addy face it I know about you."

"Pray tell then, what am I?" her fright didn't wave her voice.

"You're a vampyre. (A/N vampire is said 'vamp-pie-er' while vampyre 'vam-pyr-ray') I only know because, well I am too."

* * *

Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. I need to swing the story. It wasn't a filler but almost . R&R. I need a beta…

Valentines-hater


	6. 6

**Last Time**

"I thought you might have been last night. As you cried it started to rain, and your tear were made of blood. Then you put Lucius into a trance, Addy face it I know about you."

"Pray tell then, what am I?" her fright didn't wave her voice.

"You're a vampyre. I only know because, well I am too."

**Now- Chapter 6**

"Your? But…no, no, no! You can't be!" Were the only words she could get out.

"Addy listen to me, I am a vampyre. My mother is one as well. Lucius doesn't and can't know. Neither can your father. It's too dangerous-"

"Dangerous? Dangerous? I'm his bloody daughter and you telling me that he's dangerous! Why Malfoy I had no idea you cared!"

"Back to last names Riddle? I meant them the whole situation. They find out and we're killed by the vampyres that our fathers tried to side with!"

"I know you idiot!" _'Grrr, was he this much of a git last night? Did I just not notice it?'_ Adrian thought.

_'God! Why is she so upsetting!'_ "Listen, I'm hungry. I doubt you feed last night so -er- wanna blow this pop stand?" It was a muggle line that he had picked up before.

"Fine. Let me go change into something more, luring. Okay?" The last part she said snobbier than she wanted to, but turned on a heel and headed towards the bathroom with the mirror.

"Hello again darling, it hasn't been to long has it?" The mirror started.

"I feel I will becoming her quite often now, what I am suppose to call you?"

"My name is Gwyn, darling."

"Well Gwyn, I have a secret to tell you. Promise to keep it?"

"You're the only one I've seen in years. Why wouldn't I keep it?"

"Okay, I'm a vampyre. So I'll be needing to change into clothes suited for –er- hunting frequently."

"Why of course, yes, well will this do?" Gwyn asked. Addy was standing clad in a leather corset and leather pants. Her hair was slivery-blonde like Malfoy's and she had green eyes.

"And you make the blonde darker? And can you higher my cheek bones?"

"I can to the hair," she said as she changed it. "But I can not move bones, sorry dear."

"That's okay I can," she closed her eyes and pictured a face. When she opened them Gwyn said.

"Wonderful! It took Mistress Narcissa much longer to learn glamour! Now go, stop and get young lord Malfoy he would probably love for you to go with him," the mirror said cheekily.

"I just might do that." She then casted an invisibility charm on her and walked back into the library were dark and his father were talking.

"Boy, there is no on to save you now. I will curse you for embarrassing me!" Lucius roared. Addy ran over Draco and whispered in his ear.

"I have an invisibility cloak on when I elbow you hiccup ok?"

"_Cruico!_" He screamed and fired the curse and Adrian. She gently elbowed Draco and he hiccupped as she did resulting in the look that Draco had protected himself just like the Dark Lord's daughter had.

Draco smirked at him. "Father it'll take more than that to harm me."

Lucius's rage showed in his mercury orbs. "Why you…" Lucius pointed his wand at Draco again. "_Avada_-" but he didn't finish due to his wand began floating above his head. "What the hell? Draco what are you doing."

"Nothing, nothing at all," Draco said the infamous Malfoy smirk playing on his lips.

"_Doleo dolere dolui_!" Addy whispered. Lucius feel to the ground and began to writhe in pain.

"See father I am stronger than you know." He then began to walk out of the room, when an arm across the doorway stopped him.

"No mister Malfoy I believe my daughter is stronger than we believe," The Dark Lord hissed.

Addy pushed past her father, swearing loudly in Parsletongue, and ran down the hall to her room and slammed the door.

"Excuse me sir? Umm do you mind if I go after her?"

"You're the one that is marrying her, not me, by all means boy go, leave your father in pain."

"What kind of curse did she cast of him?"

"I believe it was old magic, dark old magic, but I do not know he spell. It sounded like Latin though. What ever it is he should be in pain for a while."

"Thank you sir, I'll be going now. Oh and sir? We might go to Knockturn Alley; she wants some stuff for something. I don't really know."

"Fine my boy, now go," Draco didn't need to be told twice.

Draco ran down the hall trying to find Addy, not sure of which room she had been taken to. "BUBBLES!" he roared.

The scrawny house elf appeared. "Y-y-yes Master Draco?"

"Bring to the Lady's room. Now!" He added as the house elf shivered.

"Yes sir. Bubbles will show you there." She then turned down the right hallway and walked up to the third door on the left.

"Miss Riddle? Bubbles is here, with M-" Draco clamped his hand over Bubble's mouth.

Shh I'll talk to her your dismissed, oh and thank you Bubbles he mouthed.

"Draco?" _'Shit,'_ he mentally swore.

"Yes? Addy don't be mad at me."

The door opened to show a bloodied Adrian.

"You've been crying."

"Y-yes, I don't know what's happening to me. I have all this memories from when I was little, before the memory charm was casted. Draco, am I…am I… am I evil? In all my memories I am."

Draco sighed; they wouldn't be able to go feeding for a little while. "Let me in, I'll tell you what you want to know."

"Who am I?" She asked motioning him to sit on the bed while she curled into a ball by grabbing her knees.

"Your Adrian Riddle, daughter of the Dark Lord. I don't know about your mother, she died as you were being born. She only lived long enough to give you a name. You lived in the Riddle Mansion next story to mine until you were one and a half that was when your father was –er- temporally defeated. Then you lived her with me, until you were nine. My mother loved you like you were her own daughter; she was the one that wanted us to marry. Your father would visit once in a while, often on your birthday. He would posses someone and visits you, one time he even came as an insect man. Then when you were seven our marriage was finalized, I remember purposing to you. Mother tells me it was hilarious because I gave you a birthstone ring, because you were born in February and the "pretty ring" matched your eyes.

Then when you were nine it happened. Your father came, said it would be safer if you were a muggle. You ran away up to my room and started crying then you told me everything and I started crying too. Then you leaned forward and kissed me and after that you ran out of my room, I never saw you again after that." Draco had a tear running down his cheek.

"Draco, I'm so sorry."

Draco looked into her eyes; they were harboring poignant thoughts then in that instant she leaned forward and kiss him. He quickly came back to his right stat of mind and kissed her back. Addy broke the kiss ten minutes later, and just stared into his eyes. In the course of their snog he ended up leaning against the pillows Addy on his side.

"Drac-"

"No, please," the pleading look in his eyes made her just nod in answer. She then leaned back into his chest and quickly fell asleep. After noticing this Draco kissed her head and drifted off into a kind of sleep.

* * *

Sorry it took sooooooooooooooooooo long. Thanks-

**SPARKLING EYES- **Yeppers they both are. Happy you like Bubbles and the Mirror. I would love to have one too. Adrian and Hermione are the same person. And thanks for 5 reviews you're the only one that reviewed each chapter.

**Xzaire-** yeppers they both are. Lol the story needed a change of direction.

**Gothhottie**- Happy you liked it!

Thanks Valentines-hater


	7. 7

**Last Time**

Draco looked into her eyes; they were harboring poignant thoughts then in that instant she leaned forward and kiss him. He quickly came back to his right stat of mind and kissed her back. Addy broke the kiss ten minutes later, and just stared into his eyes. In the course of their snog he ended up leaning against the pillows Addy on his side.

"Draco-"

"No, please," the pleading look in his eyes made her just nod in answer. She then leaned back into his chest and quickly fell asleep. After noticing this Draco kissed her head and drifted off into a kind of sleep.

**Now**

Aradia (A/N I'm not sure why but I've been spelling her name wrong it is not Adrian its **Aradia**. Adrian is a character in another story of mine, sorry.) Was the first of the becoming couple to stir. She slowly sat up only to be suppressed by Draco's arm.

_This is Draco Malfoy. The one that used to make me cry, the one that made me become what I am. I would never of become a vampyre if it wasn't for him. I guess I should thank him. He's been the best thing to ever happen to me, and it only took me almost seven years to figure it out. What will it be like when we go back? We'll probably be head boy and girl, there's no one else that could be. I'll be living with Draco in the head dorms and possibly be married to him.'_

That part of her new reality had yet to sink in. Purebloods weren't allowed to get divorced. There fathers would be expecting an heir nine months after school let out. Vampyres only had one mate, once that mate was gone there would never be another, she was stuck with Malfoy forever, literally.

_'And I'm happy about, that's the scary part.'_

_'What you don't want a sex, hot, blonde vampyre forever?' _Draco asked her in his head. Apparently he had that power too.

"Yes, okay I do. That's the weird part. And how much of that did you hear?"

"All of it, I woke up the second you did."

"Really? That means…"

"Yea I know. And I couldn't be happier about it," he then leaned in and kissed her.

"Me too," she sighed. Now, I'm dressed to go hunting and I'm hungry. Are we gonna go or what?" She smirked at him.

"Sure, hey! That's my smirk you can't have it!"

"Oh yes I can."

"Fine but only if I come with it."

"Umm…I guess," she smirked again.

"Let's go," he said and grabbed her hand.

"Are we flying?"

"Why not?" At that he jumped out the window and flew towards the setting sun. Addy quietly followed him.

_'Aren't our fathers going to be waiting for us? Or wondering where we are?'_

_'No.'_

_'Why?'_

_'Are you always this talkative?'_

_'No.'_

_'I told them that we were going to Diagon Alley to get some stuff. We'll go get school stuff, and as long as we bring back some Dark Arts stuff, we'll be fine. I also said we would stop for dinner so, yea.'_

_'Draco I don't have any money.'_

_'Yes you do.'_

_'No I don't.'_

_'Yes you do. Three vaults actually.'_

_'Three? Okay, Riddle, yea I know that one, and if I'm that heir to Ravenclaw than the Ravenclaw vault is one, but I don't know about the third. Who's is it? My mothers?'_

_'Yea.'_

_'What's her name? Draco please I don't remember.'_

_'You'll see when we get there. Are we gonna feed or shop first?'_

_'I want to feed. You?'_

_'Yea. Me too.'_

_'Knockturn Alley?'_

_'Where else?' _She said or rather thought in her head a little more sardonically than she wanted to.

They spilt up when they got there; Draco went and fed off of working girls, while Aradia lured men out of the bar, four to be exact.

_'I'm full, you?'_

_'Been full, I only had two. Where does it all go? I mean four? Seriously. Meet me in the entrance to Knockturn okay?'_

_'Alright I'm already there.'_

"Dragon?"

"Yes."

"Let's go to the broom shop ok?"

"You like quiditch still?"

"I've always wanted to play."

"First we have to stop at the bank, it's nearly dusk now, and I'd wager it's eight, the shops close at nine thirty, so we need to hurry."

"Who was my mom?"

"We'll use her account, it'll be a lot less spurious."

"okay, but I don't have a key!"

"It's an old vault, you use blood not a key to open it."

"okay?"

"My fault first alright?"

"Sure?"

"May I help you?" A tired looking goblin asked.

"Draco Malfoy and the daughter of," he leaned forward just to keep her in suspense," wish to make a withdrawal."

"Yes, right away. I am sorry to keep you waiting miss."

The goblin led them to an old looking elevator, and ushered them in. First he pressed the 'M' button, then when the elevator stopped, he shooed them out and another goblin led them down the old passage way. "Malfoy Vault," it announced." Wrist please," it said as Draco gave the little goblin his wrist. "One moment please."

It then pulled out a sliver blade, one much like Aradia's; that was sitting in her suitcase. He pressed the knife that had the word Malfoy on the blade; a pearl of blood soon appeared then the goblin spread it on the doorway. After many clicks the door opened, inside laid more money than imaginable.

_'Damn it Draco! That's a lot of money.'_

_'Six hundred, sixty six billion, or about that.'_

_'Get your damn money and let's go.'_ Draco then grabbed about a 1000G and left the vault quickly. They returned to the elevator and went down to level 'B'.

"B?"

"Your mother had three siblings, one is dead, one is in Azkaban, and one is in a muggle-lovers house. She was sent to get information out of him, and she fell in love. Pathetic actually, but she's trying to make it up by spying on the order meetings, she also is training her only daughter in the dark arts. It only took seven tries for a daughter, father found it funny."

"Oh."

The goblin did the same procedure and the vault opened, "welcome to the Black Vault!"

* * *

He he, I'm evil! Yes I know!! sry the chapter was rushed i'm baby sitting in 15 mins so yea.

**Gothhottie-** thanks

**Anonymous-** I did

**Erised desire-** my mom killed the mouse the other day I know what you mean, I updated.

**Veta-** lol, thanks

**Write-** I did.

**MoosiesRule-** thanks

Valentines-hater


	8. 8

A/N umm…yea I'm updating Yay!

Gothhottie-Thanks

Mooney's girl- idk if I can show u here but who cares!!! Lol hope your teeth feel better

Baconstrips- that sucks

Ayu- I meant uncles not aunts. But yea Molly is a black, he he I think she's more Slytherin than Gryfindor anyway.

* * *

**Last time**

_'Get your damn money and let's go.'_ Draco then grabbed about a 1000G and left the vault quickly. They returned to the elevator and went down to level 'B'.

"B?"

"Your mother had three siblings, one is dead, one is in Azkaban, and one is in a muggle-lovers house. She was sent to get information out of him, and she fell in love. Pathetic actually, but she's trying to make it up by spying on the order meetings, she also is training her only daughter in the dark arts. It only took seven tries for a daughter, father found it funny."

"Oh."

The goblin did the same procedure and the vault opened, "welcome to the Black Vault!"

**Now**

"I'm a black?!?" Aradia shrieked.

"Yes, you are. I'll explain all about it later tonight," noticing the pout on her face her added," I promise, and Malfoys never go back on their word."

"Fine, but you owe me so much!" Aradia quickly grabbed about twice the amount that Draco did and then hurried back onto the elevator.

"I preordered the newest books for us, and all the other school stuff. We only have to pick it up. Then go to the broom shop, and then you need new robes. No offense."

"None taken. Now we have an hour to pick up everything and anything else we would want." They couple walked around Diagon Alley slow but surely there feeling we beginning to take over. By the time the had gotten back to the leaky cauldron there fingers were intertwined.

"Oy, Malfoy!" A voice called out, "how much did that girlfriend cost? Or did your daddy get her for you?" The male's voice called.

_'Shit its Ron! Draco he can't see me!'_

_'Why not? You're veiled! He won't be able to recognize you at all.'_

_'I just look different! My skin, eyes, hair-'_

_'I know that much!_

_'I still look like I did! He can't see me! I just or rather Hermione Granger needs to die. I can't face Ron!'_

_'Fine, I'll be back just go towards the fireplace.'_

_'Fine.'_

"Well if it isn't Weasel and Pothead. What are you doing here weasel? Didn't know you had enough money to stay in a hotel, though this isn't a five star."

"At least I don't buy girls."

"I don't either, but I don't see your girl around here? Where is the mudblood?"

"It's none of your business Malfoy," Harry said.

"Potter I'd go find your girlfriend, I believe she snogging Zambini down the street, or maybe you rather go shag her again."

"Harry isn't shagging my sister!" Ron yelled.

"Wouldn't be to sure about that, Weasel."

Draco turned around and walked towards the fireplace where Aradia was.

_"Confuto Agite!"_ Draco stood frozen to his stop.

"Not funny Weasley."

"I think it's rather funny Malfoy. Maybe now you won't call Hermione a mudblood, or insult my family."

"No, it's not!" Ara yelled.

"Malfoy why is your wrench talking to me, I thought she was above that," he spat.

"She isn't a wrench nor my girlfriend, but we are both above you!"

"Ronald Weasley, stuff it!"

"Don't," Ron warned her.

"I will do what I please!"

"Oh and why is that," Ron challenged.

"It comes with my last name."

"Oh yea? What is it Riddle because I'm not scared of that."

"No, but you should be scared of my last name, I will be seeing you soon though. Just tell your mum that her sister's baby is fine, and well. Also tell her I will be by at the time of my birth and on the day I was born."

"Y-you are a-a?" Ron swallowed. I'm not scared of you, my mother hates her family, and so she hates you too!"

"Draco, darling lets leave, the bloody git is beginning to bother me. _Agite._" Draco was unfroze.

"Good by Weasley Potter."

With that they flooed home.

Aradia sat on her bed, motioning for Draco to sit next to her. "Draco tell me about my family. I know my mum must be related to Sirius, Regalus, and Molly. But wouldn't that make us, er cousins?"

"Molly and her sister, your mother, weren't real blacks. They were raised blacks adopted by Bootes. His first wife died after having Regalus, so he remarried a woman named Zambini."

"Balise's grandmum?"

"No, his great aunt. Her name was Persephone. She had to children with a man named Avery. Their names were Efterpi and Siena. When Persephone remarried she changed their names to Alexandra and Molly."

"So my mom's name was Efterpi, or Alexandra?"

"Yep, she was in Ravenclaw, and your dad was in Slytherin, and well you know the rest."

"Thanks."

"For what?" Draco asked.

"For telling me," she then looked into his mercury eyes, slowly memories came back. At least those of her and Draco. Aradia leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Draco's lips.

He soon deepened the kiss by rolling Aradia on her back on her bed. He ran his tongue along he bottom lip asking for permission. She parted her lips and she let him explore her mouth and then pushed her way into his mouth, exploring it all.

Almost as soon as they pulled away there was a knock at the door. _"Scoreigfy!" _Draco whispered yelled. "Come in."

A little house elf walked in. She had a long pointy nose and I seemed as if she was using a lamp shade for clothing.

"Well? What is it?" Aradia snapped at the poor elf.

"M-ma-ma-"

"Spit it out already," Draco drawled. (A/N Haha it rhymed!)

"Ma-master Riddle w-would like t-to see his daughter. H-he would like to s-see mister Malfoy as well."

"Fine bring us there," Aradia articulated. (A/N alliteration!)

So our two characters climbed off the bed and followed the elf down to the chamber that was the Dark Lord's. Neither of them thought that the Lord wanted to talk about dandelions or daisies.

* * *

Ok!!!!!!!

Thanks to everyone that reviewed. I'm not gonna list cuz I wanna post soon!

Lol, Cheers

Valentines-hater


	9. 9

Sorry it took me sooo long to update! I feel really bad for taking so long! I have no idea where this story is going but my muses do so if you want to see anything happened let me know.

I also have to say that this is my favorite story to write, I think it would be better if I had a beta… but yea.

* * *

On with the story…

Last time… 

_A little house elf walked in. She had a long pointy nose and I seemed as if she was using a lampshade for clothing. _

_"Well? What is it?" Aradia snapped at the poor elf._

"M-ma-ma-" 

_"Spit it out already," Draco drawled. (A/N Haha it rhymed!)_

_"Ma-master Riddle w-would like t-to see his daughter. H-he would like to s-see mister Malfoy as well."_

_"Fine bring us there," Aradia articulated. (A/N alliteration!)_

_So our two characters climbed off the bed and followed the elf down to the chamber that was the Dark Lord's. Neither of them thought that the Lord wanted to talk about dandelions or daisies._

Now…(July 24) 'What do you think father wants to talk about?' Aradia asked Draco in his head. 'Well it could have something to do with the meeting tomorrow. He's going to want to mark you.' 'Mark me?' She asked as the little elf ushered them to the opposing wing of the castle. 'Mark as in the Dark Mark. You know become a deatheater.' 'Oh.' 'That was my reaction. Now I do love you, and you know that.' 'What are you getting at?' 'He's going to test you somehow.' 'Like how?' 'I'm not sure. It's different with everyone. Goyle had to kill a rabbit, Crabbe had to Cruico a muggle, and Parkinson had to go a month with out shagging anyone.' 'The last one was a little weird.' 'Tell me about it. She like shagged half on Slytherin when the month was up. Even a few third years.' 'Ewww.' 'Tell me about it.' 'You like that phrase huh?' 'Yep.' A few movements of silence followed, Ara slipped her hand into his and intertwined there fingers. 'Hey Draco?' 'Yea?' 'I love you.' 'I love you too.' The elf stopped and a portrait of snake. "M-Ma-Maddy leaves you her god sir, and dark miss." "How do we get in?" Ara asked him, Draco was just looking at the picture. The snake was curled up around a human corpse. "Ta'me sasem?" (What do you want?) "Let us in," she said in Parsletongue. The painting swung open and let the two enter. "Ah, Aradia it is good to see you." "And I you father." "Draco," he said with a slight nod. "Sir, it is a pleasure to see you again." The Dark Lord in hand nodded. "Father?" "Yes darling?" 'That was weird, 'Draco thought. 'What was?' 'The Dark Lord showing affection.' "Well dad, I wanted to know why you wanted us here?" She asked him. "I was getting there," he swallowed as if what ever he would be doing might kill him. "Okay." 

"Darling you know how I have followers?"

"Father do you want to mark me?"

He looked taken back by her forwardness. "Yes, I would also like for you two to command a group."

Draco decided to speak up. "A group?"

"Yes, the Hogwarts students that aren't noticeable. You know the type; I have even drawn up a list. Darling I need you two to get the older students to all be against Potter."

"Yes father, I believe we could do that."

"But," Draco added.

"But Aradia I need you to go back to the Order."

"WHAT!" Ara and Drake yelled at the same time.

"I have three of the heirs on my side, you, Mister Malfoy, and the youngest Weasley. I need Ara to go back and help push together Potter and Ginevra. I then need for the two of you to implant a child in young Ginny. And not any child, your child," Both of the teens stood open mouth. "The prophecy tells us that one set shall have any heir and the other will raise the child. I also want an heir with in two years."

"What about us?" Draco asked. "Won't it seem weird if she is pregnant without anyone knowing the husband or boyfriend?"

"I need and heir closer to the end of the year. If the child is conceived within a year than it will be easy especially with your graduation night. You will still be married-"

"But wasn't I going to be resorted?"

"Yes, that's where the plan comes in. Dumbledore will get a letter saying the Grangers are dead, and your real parents, who will be played by Jeckle's; they also played the Grangers, will want to claim you with before the summer is done. The idiot that runs your school knows that the Jeckles are supporters of the Dark Lord and that they would want you to be resorted into another house. Then the sorting hat will replace you."

"If I'm your daughter than why didn't I grow into Slytherin?"

"You tricked the hat."

"What?"

"What your father means is the with out your memories of being pureblooded, the hat thought you were muggle. In tricking the hat the saw values that weren't really yours making you seems Gryffindor-ish."

"Precisely Draco. Now Molly Black has been in contact with me. Aradia you let the Weasel see you, and he told his mom what you said, so we have a bigger problem. You were born on the 27 of July at three in the morning."

"Shit."

"Exactly."

"So Ara has to go to the Weasley's in a little over two days?"

"Yes."

"But the next meeting isn't for a week and a half! Can you mark her before then?"

"No, I cannot. The next meeting is the third of August. At that meeting both you," he motioned to Ara, "And the youngest child of Molly Black will be marked. Then the next week August 10 there shall be another meeting and there you will meet the youngest deatheaters. Then two days later you will be married. Then soon school will start up. You are both head Boy and Girl you know."

"Father, must I really go to the Order?"

"I am sorry, but you will learn to apperate before than. Draco will also teach you certain spells that won't show under wards. Also one that won't let Moody see you leave invisibly."

"Sir? Is that all?"

"Yes."

_'Ara calm down you can see me every night. I promise.'_

_'I know but-'_

_'It'll work but for now we must leave.'_

_'Leave?'_

_'Yes, were going to go to the training chambers.' _And that they did. Over the two days Ara learned how to apperate, invisibility spells, and countless numbers of dark spells. Soon it was time for her to go to the Weasley's but first she needed to take care of one thing.

"Draco?" She asked.

"Yea?" he said not looking up from his book.

"Can you do something for me?"

"Yea babe, anything."

"Kill me?"

"WHAT?!?" He yelled jumping up.

"Kill me, please?" She asked again.

­­­­­

* * *

Yes, yes a shitty ending I know. It's 6 pages! Over 1000 words! WEEE!!

Thanks to everyone that reviewed!

Luv2sk8e, SPARKLING EYES, jedi padme amidala vader, nan, mandabella, ayu, slyswn28,


	10. 10

**Hey guys it's me Valentines-hater. At the moment I feel like shit. I am dizzy, have a pounding headache, ringing ears, sore throat, sore arm, sore lower back, and crams like hell in my legs. I'm goin to the doctor tomorrow so I might not post for a while. God I feel really bad. IT HURTS! OMFG THE OUCHNESS!!!!**

**Hope I get well soon-**

**Valentines-hater**


	11. 11

Dudes medicine rocks! Lol…erm I think I might take a break from my other story to right this one… I dunno. The more reviews I get the more often I'll post!

Thanks to everyone that reviewed chapter 9 and 10 (especially the ones that said get well soon!)

* * *

**Last Time**

_"Draco?" She asked._

_"Yea?" he said not looking up from his book._

_"Can you do something for me?"_

_"Yea babe, anything."_

_"Kill me?"_

_"WHAT?!?" He yelled jumping up._

_"Kill me, please?" She asked again._

**Now (July 27 12:47)**

"Ara? What the hell are you taking about?" Draco said. He was astonished that she asked to be killed.

"I want you to kill me, well not me but Hermione Granger."

"You do realize that she will always be alive, right?"

"What do you mean Draco?"

"You have been Hermione Granger for the last seven years, almost eight. You won't be able to forget that, not ever. We can stage her death though; it'll be easy enough. So how would you like it, love?"

"Erm, well I want everyone to be crushed. Horribly crushed, particularly Weasel."

"We could have you killed in London, by a man. Per say an older one? Twenty-five or so? You could have been in a relationship with him since you were fourteen?"

"Okay?" She said. She was quite unsure about where this was going.

"Then you guys went to a club and got drunk and he, wait are you a virgin?"

She smirked, "I know Weasel thinks I am."

He glared; '_I don't like to share what's mine.'_

_'Draco I didn't know that I was yours at the time!'_

_'Who was it?'_

"It doesn't matter then what happens? After Hermione and the dude get drunk?"

"The dude will be named Derek. Then Derek tried to force himself on Hermione because she was saving herself for marriage-" she cut him off.

"That's the exact line I used on Ron, I mean weasel."

"Even better. So Derek forced himself on her, and she struggled so he tied her down to a sewer grate in a back alley. Then he fucked her. After she left she was rapped seven other times, and she died of exhaustion." **(My bio teacher told us about something like that, wired huh?)**

"Where the fuck do you come up with these ideas?"

"Internet?" Draco guessed.

She raised an eyebrow at him. 'Draco, you don't even know what the Internet is!' She thought to herself.

"Yes, I do it's, umm, a muggle thing, where muggles can access information and download stuff."

"Ok, back to the topic, I don't even want to know where you got that from. So how will we make this work? The plan I mean."

"Easy enough, your father is the Dark Lord," he smirked, and she could see the gears turning in his head. "I cannot wait to see the look on Weasel and Pothead's faces."

"Babe, I have to leave tonight. I really don't want to."

"To clear all suspicions we could kill Granger tonight. Transfigure your body from a dead bird or something, and then alter the memories of like 7 or 8 other guys to make them think they raped her. Then with a few other less, erm, legal spells we could erase all traces of magic."

"Draco I love your mind, have I told you that?"

"No, I think that's a first," he leaned in and placed his lips on hers, capturing them gently. "I believe I love Ms. Riddle, no wait, I do love you Aradia, I do."

His face wasn't more than an inch from hers, she caught him in another innocent like kiss, "I love you too Mr., Malfoy. I love you too."

'Love?' **(When it's in '' that means that they are communicating telepathically)**

'Yes Hun?' She answered back.

'We'll have leave now if we want her to be dead before you have to go to the Weasels.'

'Ok, lets go.'

'Wait, I mean, don't you need a bag? Especially since you don't know if you'll be coming back soon.'

"There's a mirror in the bathroom that I _need _to bring, but that's all."

"Hun?"

"Yea?"

"We're getting married in 16 days, and oh Draco! I don't even have a dress!"

"Calm down, we do have bigger problems."

"Like?"

"Your father won't want Granger dead."

"Too bad," her eyes flashed with a black streak.

"OK then," he said a little taken a back by her eyes.

"Ara, you go get your mirror, and I'll go tell your father that we are leaving. I'll say we're stopping for food or something ok?"

"OK, just don't get in trouble."

"Me? Trouble? Never!"

She laughed and followed him out of the room, five minutes later they were at the front doors, hand clasped together. "You ready?" He asked.

"Now or never."

The young couple followed the moonlight into the forest where they took flight. After they completed their task it was 2:30, only a half hour until they would be separated. When they arrived at the Burrow they have three minutes to spare.

"I love you Draco, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, I'll be home in two weeks, and I'll see you six days, maybe sooner. I'm sorry baby."

"I love you to, I'll visit you every night. I'll meet you in the clear by the steam in the woods, behind this house." With that he captured her lips in one last kiss, then slid a ring onto her ringer. "We'll be together forever, I promise." He planted one last kiss on her forehead and then flew off into the night sky.

Ara heard the door behind her crack, so she turned around. "What are you doing here?" a red-eyed Ronald Weasley asked.

"I said I was coming to see my aunt, now let me in," she snapped. Ron sensed that this would be a losing battle if fought and open the door for her. She stepped in to the warmth and heard Weasel gasp. She was wearing a black and purple dress. The dress was purple with a black mesh overlay, with a lace trim around the top and waist, purple ribbon gathers on the front and back, and came to about her knees.

Molly Weasley was right behind her son, her eyes were also red, and her hair was tasseled into her eyes. She was concentrating on her tea, stirring the tea with a magic spoon. Aradia made a slight sound in her throat, and her aunt looked up.

"Al-Alexandra?" She stuttered standing up.

"No, it's her daughter Aunt Molly. Aradia," Ara choked out.

"Oh my heavens!" Molly said excited but apparently they knew about Hermione, because her voice cracked as she spoke, "Well my dear, we-welcome to the Burrow." With that Molly wrapped herself around the teen in a very motherly like hug.

* * *

I'm sooo sorry I took so long. I was sick for a while, and developed writers block. I'll try to post again soon.

Thank you,

Valentines-hater


	12. 12

Last Time

"Al-Alexandra?" She stuttered standing up.

"No, it's her daughter Aunt Molly. Aradia," Ara choked out.

"Oh my heavens!" Molly said excited but apparently they knew about Hermione, because her voice cracked as she spoke, "Well my dear, we-welcome to the Burrow." With that Molly wrapped herself around the teen in a very motherly like hug.

Now

That night had been rather eventful. After being welcomed into the family by every one except Ron, her former, or rather Hermione's, former boyfriend, she was tried. Dead tried, and hungry. Her Aunt Molly had lead her up to the room she was sharing with Ginny while Ara stayed for a few days.

Laying on the drooping twin bed ,her eyelids half closed, she heard Ginny ask something. "Wha?" She asked drowsily.

"I said what's it like?"

"Huh?" This girl was rather confusing, or maybe it was due to the hour of the night.

"What's it like being His daughter? I mean true that makes him my uncle is guess, but I won't meet him until I get my mark…" Her voice trailed off.

"What if I told you that you wouldn't need a mark? At least not one of my father's?"

"What are you getting at?" Ginny eyed her suspiciously.

"I have taking some things into my own hands recently. But my father has asked him fiancée and I to command a group at Hogwarts, you will still be marked but instead of that grotesque skull my father favors it will be smaller. Much less noticeable."

"What would it be of? Not like I don't want to be in His ranks but, well…"

"I understand, almost no woman would want that ugly thing on their arm. My mark will be a pair of purple eyes, woman eyes. It'll be placed on the small of your back, and all other women in our group. The men would have a pair of dark black and sliver. Both bleeding red tears. I though this was a bit more modern than my fathers. Plus it would be harder to trace."

"What will your…erm…group be doing?" Ara's ears perked at that. Her and Draco had talked about marking all of them. Turning them all in to vampyres, then being able to over throw daddy dearest. He was a pitiful ruler to start with. He had his followers cower in front of him. Sometimes she could swear that if they weren't told to breathe they would turn blue and pass out.

"Well if all goes according to mine and Dragon's plans, all the members will become much more powerful then my favorite father would expect. Of course we would not let the old man know of any of this. Then when he isn't suspecting anything, after he's defeated the boy-who-won't-die Dragon and I will take over. The world will belong to us and our eyes."

"And we will be you eyes. I like this idea, but how will you make us stronger? A potion? Or something along those lines?"

Ara smirked, her energy had come back rather quick. With a way of her hand there was light in the room, she then hand her tongue across her teeth. Upon feeling her canines become longer and sharper she smirk seductively, displaying her teeth. "If I were you Ginerva, I wouldn't tell anyone of this."

"You're, you're a, you're a vampire? That fills in all the gaps, will most of them at least…."

"Well actually I'm not a vampire, I'm a vampyre. A day walker. Stronger than the vampires, it also helps when you're bitten by a rather strong one. Anyway, I'm bored, and I don't know about you but goingf out to the clubs sure as hell sounds fun to me…"

"I'd love to, but…I…well… you see mum stays at home, she doesn't work…and…"

"Don't worry, you'll love my mirror. Watch." She summoned Gywn.

"Hello Gywn. My friend Nerva and I shall be going to a club. I will also be in need of a meal tonight."

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Will this due?" Ara was now dressed in a corset with black mesh overlaying red and black satin, it was laced-up with black ribbon strung threw metal rings in the front, it ended just above her naval. Then she was wearing a short skirt with an uneven hem. The skirt was held together by a crimson string, just like the shirt, crisscrossing against her thigh.

"Ara you lock magnifique!" Ginerva said then added, "Gywn make her hair down to her mid back, and give her matching red tips. It'll look great alongside your black hair," she added to Ara. "Oh one, last, thing." Ginerva then grabbed a black velvet chocker with red gem roses on it and put it around her neck, "perfect."

"Your turn now Ginny."

"I think I like being call Nerva, it makes me feel less Weasley-ish."

"Okay, Nerva. Your turn."

"Oh, she'll be fun!" Gywn said happily. Then she changed Nerva into low-rising hip-hugging black jeans, neon green heeled shoes, and a black tube, belly top, held together by neon green safety pins. Gywn had shorted her hair to her chin, changed it to match her shoes, with black streaks threw in.

"Do you like?" Gywn asked them.

"Thank you. Yes we do."

"But you need to let me do one other thing…"

"Which is?" Ara asked her.

"It might be a little loud…"

Nerva swished her wand. "There silencing spell. Now tell us."

"You might not…"

"Gywn, wait. Don't tell us just do it." With that a piercing feeling rippled threw their flesh.

"Mum is going to kill me…" Ginny said looking into the mirror.

A/N so sorry that it's short. But the next chapter will be a bit longer. And I'm so sorry about the wait!

Cheers

Valentines-Hater


End file.
